gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nysseros of Volantis
Nysseros of Volantis, is a prominent Red Priest or a Priest of R'hllor. He is a ranking priest and instructor at the Red Temple in Oldtown. History Nysseros of Volantis was born the bastard of a Lysene Pillow Maiden and a minor Volantene noble. He was sold to the Temple of the Lord of Light at a very young age. It was in the temple where he learned his letters, his tongues, his world histories and his swordplay. He was deemed competent at each of these skills but Nysseros' passion lied in the mysteries of Light and Shadow. He excelled in the creation and the manipulation of the potions and powders the Red Priests use in their feats of bending their fires into great shapes and sizes in demonstrations of R'hllor's power. He also developed a love of the histories of his Order. Nysseros after earning his priesthood at a young age Nysseros remained within the Temple at Volantis, pursuing further studies of the illusionary arts, even passing them on to young acolytes in their trainings. Nysseros is a tall man, at 6 foot 2, with flaming eyes, dancing cobalts and sapphires and violets. He keeps his hair long, dyed a blazing red, in reverance to his god, and tied behind his head in a firm knot Important Events Second Era: With Gylen Hightower's secret converstion to the Red God R'hllor he increased the promience and the status of the Red Temple at Oldtown, growing it to the centre of the Lord of Light in Westeros. In response to this the High Priest sent a mission of Red Priests to Oldtown to help in the running of the temple, Nysseros maintains a high ranking position here. Third Era: Nysseros, along with 3 acolytes, meets with Lord Gylen at an inn in Ashford to discuss the will of their shared God. Gylen brings a knight named Ser Franklyn of Ashford Meadows. Nysseros with the help of Red Rosey and under the instruction of Lord Gylen Hightower, captured two Dornish guardsmen in an attack upon Princess Sarella Martell's quarters. In their attack they overheard Sarella and Areo Allyrion talking in bed. They learnt that Sarella had arranged an affair with the King Damon Lannister, and that she arranged for the death of Queen Aeslyn Targaryen. Fourth Era: Nysseros sees a tragic vision in his fires, sent to him from the Lord of Light. It shows of Oldtown alive with dragonfire and he soon realises that it is an omen that the War of the False King will end in failure. Fifth Era: Nysseros and his acolytes attempt to free the besieged city of Oldtown, and make their way back to the sunrise kingdoms and the city of his birth. However in his flight out of the city Nysseros loses all of his loyal acolytes except Red Rosey Flowers, and he makes the decision that the two of them will seek passage home. Nysseros and Rosey arrive in the ancient city of Volantis. The Red Priest's young acolyte is immediately sent to be trained with the others in the temple, while the High Priestess declares that their search for the one who was chosen must begin again. Nysseros is sent to the ranks of the Warriors of the Fiery Hand, to train in martial prowess and military combat. Quotes By Nysseros: About Nysseros: Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Red Priests Category:Volantis Category:Reach